A traditional top has a wooden conical body and a metal ball inserted into the bottom end of the conical body or a screw having a semi-circular head coupled thereto.
In case of the wooden top, however, many endeavors are needed for the machining of the body and the insertion of the ball into the body, and further, if external impacts are applied to the wooden top, the wooden top may be easily cracked or broken. Accordingly, there has been recently proposed a synthetic resin top which is made of plastic synthetic resin by means of injection molding to provide the easiness of the manufacturing and the improvement in durability, and further, a top having a metal wheel has been disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2009-55462 (entitled “toy top”).
On the other hand, top-spinning games include a game wherein a top rapidly returns to a target area of 5 to 10 m and a game wherein tops collide to make the counterpart top fall down.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view showing the structure of a conventional top. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional top includes a rotary body 11, a rotary shaft fixed to the rotary body 11, a holder 13 disposed on the outside of the rotary shaft, a rotary tip 14 coupled to the holder 13, and a winder 16 having a rack gear 16a formed on one side thereof to provide a rotary force to the rotary body 11.
According to the conventional top, if the winder 16 pulls by a user's one hand in the state wherein the holder 13 is held by the other hand of the user, the rotary shaft engaged with the rack gear 16a rotates the rotary body 11. Thus, the top collides with another top to make the counterpart top fall down.
The conventional top is machined with wood or synthetic resin, and when the top has many collisions during the top-spinning games, it generates just dull collision sounds, which unfortunately makes the top-spinning games less exciting.